


[VID] He Drives Me Crazy

by bironic



Series: vids by bironic [40]
Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Animal Death, Animals, Bestiality, Canonical Character Death, Comedy, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Festivids, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Love/Hate, Other, So Wrong It's Right, Temporary Character Death, Video, Zoophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5992155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bironic/pseuds/bironic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>IDEK.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] He Drives Me Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> For sol_se on the occasion of Festivids 2015-2016. 
> 
> **Music:** "She Drives Me Crazy" by Fine Young Cannibals (edited)  
>  **Length:** 2:10  
>  **Physical warnings:** None, I think.

[Streaming on Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/152183169) | [Download mp4 (15 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ckg1a28jkeks2bd/dexter_by_bironic.zip) \-- zipped for copyright reasons -- and [captions](https://www.mediafire.com/?izc88se2dpdksi2)

 

[He Drives Me Crazy](https://vimeo.com/152183169) from [bironic](https://vimeo.com/bironic) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

 

Lyrics (edited):

She drives me crazy  
Like no one else  
She drives me crazy  
And I can't help myself

[chorus repeat]

I won't make it on my own  
No one likes to be alone

[chorus repeat]

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to [Dreamwidth](http://bironic.dreamwidth.org/329494.html).


End file.
